The one that got away
by 01wing
Summary: Why do you always run?”I contemplated saying ‘I need the exercise’ but ended up saying the normal response of “Because it’s the only thing I can do to get away.” AU
1. Running

(Extended period of time, or black out)

The One that got away

Chapter 1 Intro

I slowly walked down the rain covered streets, my feet splashing in the smooth crystal puddles distorting their earlier perfection. So lost in my muse about how life wasn't worth living, I didn't notice the hand that came down and tightly yet with a hint of gentleness, grasp my shoulder. Following the hand up to the large bold chest I meet the stern face of the officer known as officer Mc.Barns.

"What are you doing out so late again Van?" his bellowing voice rumbled, the large hand tightening on my shoulder when I nervously shifted away.

"Just going out for a walk" I mumbled sir after sarcastically, knowing he wouldn't take offence to my rudeness like some of the other officers.

"You know I can't let you get away?" He said, in a way that was more of a question then a statement.

When no sound came he leaned closer to my face, the clean smell of aftershave filling my senses. The grip on my shoulder slowly becoming tighter borderline on pain. "Are you going to run today, Van?" He asked. Replying with a cheeky grin I answered with my textbook phrase that I had now made my own. "Only if you're up to it… sir"

He gave a long breath and briefly closed his eyes; an annoyed sigh left his lips. "Why do you always run?"

I contemplated saying 'I need the exercise' but ended up saying the normal response of "Because it's the only thing I can do to get away."

Mc.Barns reached down for his cuffs and I saw my chance, it always happened in slow motion for me, right before I started to escape everything happened as if I was underwater, slow and sluggish. I waited for the usual "I'm sorry about this Van" and then lashed out kicking him in the knee cap, the grip loosened. I twisted with agility, the excitement rising in my gut when I felt the large hand slide of.

The vast street was my habitat the concrete was my dirt, the bustling city full of skyscrapers and cars was my playground, and I was its king.

Once I was a good distance from Mr.Barns I quickly glanced back, smiling in satisfaction as he stumbled after me. Glad that I slowed him down yet still didn't seriously injure his leg. Mr.Barns was one of the nice ones, and a personal rule I had was to never cripple someone that was nice to me.

I was almost a block away when I felt a prick on my neck, without slowing my grueling pace I raised my hand to my neck and felt the wet feeling of blood.

'Damn!' I inwardly cursed, sniffing the blood and recognizing the tangy sent of sedative. I quickly ran into an ally and crouched behind a garbage can trying to fight the drugs effects but failing miserably. As darkness crept into me I repeated the phrase that I did every time this happened, the first thing I was told when I came to

Gaea "Everyone try's to run but no one has gotten away." One day, I silently promised myself I'll be the one that does.

I always woke up halfway to the facility; In the back of their traditional black van I affectionately call the 'chariots of hell.' Not once have I been sedated the whole was through the trip, must be afraid to over drug me, can't work if I'm doped up, my cynical humor chimed. I would be punished again, that was inevitable and my 'quiet time' reduced. The only good thing was food rations and bed time was never tampered with, considering that was a good thing it accented how much my life sucked.

I was blindfolded and pushed violently from the can; I already knew were I was going because they did this all the time. Whenever I entered or left the building I was blindfolded a useless precaution because if I ever got out theirs no way in hell I would ever go back.

I could always make it away from the catchers but after the chase was done I would always be tracked down, I wouldn't be surprised if I was implanted with a tracker.

After ten minutes of being blindly lead I was halted to a stop and pushed into a room. Pulling my blindfold off with my now released hands I looked around my 'home'. A small army cot was pushed against one wall of my plain four by seven room.

The thick three inch metal door slammed shut, the room plunged into darkness. I went and sat down on my bed, the springs poking into me, shifting positions the bed squeaked under my weight.

Dilandau the 'Warden' would be coming by to give me my punishment, he was a cynical man especially considering he was the owner of Gaea

The door creaked open and the large muscular form of Dilandau appeared a metal tipped whip in hand.

"Your going to have to stop doing this Van" Dilandau

mumbled no hint of sympathy in his voice "How many lashes this time, ten or should we make it fifteen for good measure?"

A/N god I really have to stop making up new stories it just gets me in more trouble… but tell me what you think, and yes everything will be explained latter I won't leave you in the dark forever.

I changed the **Bold **text for you...Happy?


	2. Allen

**Chapter 2 Allen**

He was different from the others. The moment I saw him I could tell, with his long blond hair shining like gold and his over-all calm and confident demeanour . I couldn't place it at the time but his presence here seemed off. He didn't fit with the other group members, he didn't belong and it looked like he didn't want to.

I quickly ran around the corner and bolted down the paved walk, letting them catch another glimpse of me before disappearing. I was known as one of the most playful. It started out as a game in the beginning. I lead them on, seeing who can out-last the other, and when the times up, I make a real break for it.

–Allen's P.O.V–

This isn't what I had in mind when the guys asked if I wanted to go have some fun. Chase was the next big thing, like paint ball and bungee jumping. It's been around forever but just recently, it started hitting popularity. When I first got to the building named Gaea, it looked like a normal sky scraper with a large dome beside it. I first thought it was some sort of virtual reality plaza but up on entering, I realized I was wrong. It was high tech alright, but other then the fancy desks for the receptionist, the TV. monitors and such, it looked just like a business building.

Gaddess seemed to know what he was doing when he confidently walked up to the receptions desk. "Hello Gaddess! It's good to see you again! Oh, and you brought some friends." The receptionist chirpily said ,clearly knowing Gaddess from previous visits.

"Yep, we're here to have a go at ISBN-0-201" He said, winking at the young lady

"You wouldn't be the first to try." She said, flashing him a picture perfect smile "The normal rate plus 2000 credits"

"Why the increase?" Gaddess asked, fishing out a wad of bills from his wallet.

"It's ISBN-0-201!" She exclaimed as if that explained everything "He's the most popular and the hardest difficulty level, he's never been caught you know"

"Well, that's about to change" Gaddess mumbled, gesturing for me and the others to follow him into a side door.

The room was painted black, the walls, floor, and ceiling. A young man came around with a large metal tray making a long speech as if he had a million times. "Please put all things that could be considered or be used as a weapon on the tray. Knifes, guns, rods and or other sharp objects. As well any kind of tranquilizer or sedative on the tray. No reactant enhancing drugs or products aloud. If you do bring in such substances inside you will be fined 10 thousand credits, all medical bills for the runner, and damages to the environment will also be charged. Gaea is not liable for any injuries and/ or death that may occur during the chase. Any complaints of injuries you might acquire during your visit here will not be heard. When you are finished, please walk through the door on your left. Please note that walking through that door you agree to all terms and conditions."

When me and my five companions walked through that door, I was expecting something plain like a black room, but I was met by a very different sight. One large desk, that looked to be about twenty feet long was situated parallel to the wall. A large map of the city was pasted up behind it, small red dots scattered across it. Gaddess walked up to a man typing on one of the computers. Grabbing the man's attention ,they started talking and I couldn't understand why and what they were discussing.

"Which environment would you like sir? The city or Enviro dome?"

"I think we'd like the city. It's more open"

"Very well. What starting point would you like?" The man asked, blue dots joining the red ones on the map at least thirty of them.

"How bout, central park"

"And your runners ID number?" The man asked punching digits into the computer.

"INBN-0-201"

The man paused briefly "Alright, your van number is six. You will be leaving in fifteen minutes, enjoy your chase."

"Gaddess, what exactly are we doing?" I asked once we were in the van, on our way to central park

"Chase is were you chase a humanoid through the city"

"WHAT?"

"They have genetically altered people called runners that you hut through the city . After the elated time is up, and you haven't caught the runner you lose. It a great sport" Gaddess said smiling

"How could they do that! This is fun?" I all but screamed

"Yes, I don't see the problem. It's like hunting but with no killing"

"And people willing let themselves be altered with animal DNA and chased through the city?"

"Of course not! That's why they have Green officers, to make sure no one escapes"

I felt sick, I was about to chase some poor person through the city like a common criminal, after they had gone through who knows what in a fucking lab! This is supposed to be fun?

The runner was given ten minutes head start at the begging. The only advantage they had. Because of this, I never got to see the runner, but Gaddess must have another time because he yelled 'there he is', and ranted on about he would be the first one to have his name beside INBN-0-201.

We ran north heading down a long walk way the path blocked by crowds of people. I could see a mop of dark hair dashing through the crowd every once in a while, stopping and speeding up. It was taunting us. Inwardly, I screamed. We were only half a hour in when Jordan, the slowest in the group, was lost in the crowd behind us. It was instructed that if we ever got lost or couldn't keep up, that we were to phone the facility, so they could send a van to pick us up. I was seriously thinking about calling it quits when I saw the runner dash out into four lanes of traffic. For the next hour we lost three others, leaving only me and Gaddess left in it. We saw the a red shirt dash around the corner into a alleyway, when I whipped around the corner I saw it was a dead end...

TBC...

A/N im sure everyone figured out in the first chapter Van was running away from a green officer and is the runner. But I decided to make it clear so no one gets confused. It's a cliffie! MWAHAHAHA! \\\


End file.
